


In the Quiet Moments

by Ultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Day At The Beach, F/M, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hetswap Treat, Love, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Natasha, Bucky, and a day at the beach.





	In the Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



“Well, I’m glad to see you smiling now,” said Natasha, looking sideways at Bucky. “When we were driving down this morning, you looked like you were about to face a firing squad.”

It was strange to think that their kind could still blush, but Bucky managed it, and Nat had a hard time not considering it the cutest thing ever. There were a million reasons for them to be enemies, very few for them to be friends, and yet.

“You said we were going to the beach,” he reminded her. “I was picturing crowds, which is not exactly my idea of fun these days.”

Nat smirked, jabbing a nearby stick into the fire that blazed before them in the sand. The sun was almost gone, but she wasn’t cold. She had a feeling even without the fire she would be just fine actually.

“When you worked for SHIELD and you’re friends with Tony Stark, you have access to all the best private bays and coves.”

“Who can turn down a woman with connections?”

“Turn down?” Nat echoed, one eyebrow raised as she looked at him once more. “You make it sound like I asked you on a date.”

“No, I didn’t...” he started, looking away, hair falling down to hide his face.

Okay, so maybe that was actually the cutest thing ever.

“Hey, I’m not saying I wouldn’t ask,” she told him, her hand landing on his shoulder.

Bucky looked back at her and then at where the fingers were resting. His smile faded.

“So, it doesn’t bother you?”

Nat followed his gaze to her hand laid there on his metal bicep. She really hadn’t paid any mind to the fact she was gripping his non-real arm. Now her fingers traced the red star near his shoulder, a strangely nostalgic smile pulling at her lips.

“They took a piece out of each of us, and made us monsters,” she said thoughtfully. “Doesn’t necessarily mean we have to stay that way, right?”

She looked up to meet his eyes, saw Bucky nod almost imperceptibly. They were both broken in their own ways, both used and abused by a regime they didn’t choose to fight for. For him, home and comfort were long gone, and for her, they never really existed in the first place, perhaps until now.

It was so easy to lean in closer, to allow her lips to find his. The sunset, the fire, the fun day at the beach, an epic kiss would be like the climax of some cheesy romantic movie, which was probably why it never actually happened.

Over Bucky’s shoulder, Nat saw them coming. Just a flash of light behind the rocks but she knew what it meant.

“Here we go again,” she said, leaping to her feet, glad that Bucky took the hint and followed suit, “but don’t think you’re getting out of it that easy, soldier. I’m not done with you yet,” she promised, before taking off at a run, right into the line of fire.

Bucky was barely a pace behind her. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be.


End file.
